The invention relates to a clamping device for receiving and clamping a film roll.
With hot stamping machines, cold stamping machines, devices for advancing film for the in-mold process or for film winding during manufacture an object is to change film rolls quickly and with as little effort as possible. The film rolls comprise a winding core and a film web wound up on the winding core.
It is known to fasten the film rolls to receiving shafts by means of steel claws, wherein the steel claws are manually pushed into the cardboard or plastic winding core of the film roll in order to fix the winding core onto the receiving shaft.